la princesse
by venhime
Summary: "he curses kairi  in his head, of course  and her wish to make barely teenage boys to switch roles because she just didn't want to be the princess all the time! and so she had set about convincing sora to convince riku."    oneshot friendship risokai


**la princesse**

(one shot. friendship risokai.)

(this amuses me. so i hope it amuses you too.)

xox

a pretty, pretty tiara is slipped carefully into strands of pretty, pretty star shine hair. and the tiara is a shiny silver with lovely swirls made into elegant, curving shapes. and lastly, sparkly aqua jewels or gems or whatever were slipped discreetly into the design of exquisite arcs and dips.

the thing looked even lovelier for the fact that it was deliberately twined and put firmly in place on soft, soft silver hair. with aquamarine and hints of ocean blue eyes to compliment and rival the pretty accessory's own jeweled decorations.

it looked _nice_. (because he'd much sooner drown himself in the ocean then ever admit that the lovely tiara was, well, very awfully pretty)

regardless, he turns away from the mirror with a storm on his face, like the poor reflective surface was to blame for his current predicament. in reality, he's not quite sure how it'd happen either. he'd managed to escape the horrible (and not to mention, incredibly offensive to his masculinity) fate of being made to wear a dress.

_a dress_. (like it's the most foul and vile thing to ever force riku into a dress, because clearly, it was.)

and yet he couldn't escape the fate that som—

"La princesse! Oh l-lovely…er…Princess…uh…"

a short, short, scrawny brunette with eternally disheveled hair stops because he kinda thinks that his (um) "princess" looks like he (she? snort.) may just very well shove the (hey! it looked kinda pretty on riku!) tiara down his throat. And very nervously does he cautiously avoid looking at the imminent threat of tiara-throat-shoving right in front of his face to stare uncertainly at Kai—Wait. No. His uh…"Gloriously, Lovely Lady Knight Kairi partnered and obviously not a sidekick to the super awesome amazing Knight Sora!" (he could recite that title. he could say that title in his _sleep_. having been carefully and forcibly memorized by one determined red-haired girl)

kairi gave him an encouraging "Go on! Just do it. I _promise_ he won't kill you." hand motion.

or at least that's what sora would like to think as he clears his throat and forces himself to go back to staring at a really, _really_ pissed off riku who is currently leaning out the tree house window of their little island. and he is glaring freaking _daggers_ for all he's worth and trust sora on this, because sora knows being on the receiving end of that particular glare was never, _ever_ good.

so he awkwardly clears his throat again because suddenly it had gone dry again. (_he'snotgoingtobackdownhe'_)

yet still nothing comes out of his mouth as he curses kairi (in his head, of course) and her wish to make barely teenage boys to switch roles because she just didn't want to be the princess all the time! and so she had set about convincing sora to convince riku and unfortunately, sora seriously could not delay this any longer with nervous pauses.

with an overly bright smile which seemed to desperately plea mercy in any form. he'd take _anything_ from riku.

"U-um! P-princess…R..Riku!" (he seriously can't help it okay, because he snorts despite himself with a flash of a grin but one glance at riku makes him flinch and the happy stretch of his mouth slips off and he continues haltingly) "how…um…"

he looks back at kairi, not for reassurance this time with his eyebrows knitted but because seriously? who says this kind of stupid, sappy stuff anymore? he can't remember _all_ of it but kairi mouths the correct lines and sora picks it up again.

"Beautiful you look this…day? Yeah, day! And ah…how your hairshinessolovelyinthelight in er…allit'ssoftsilveryglory. U-um."

( his face is bright, bright red)

"I and my…uh..Lady Knight partner, not sidekick have come to save you from—

K-kairi?"

he stops midsentence _again._

kairi was batting her eyelashes and trying to look the part of brave courageous knight, secretly priding over her amazing lines. because riku and sora could never make it sound as good as that she thinks smugly and why couldn't sora just finish his stupid speech? so she presents him with her best annoyed glare.

"_Kairi_ can I _stop_? I mean, we got him to wear a tiara and it's _Riku_ but he's really, really kind of scaring me right now, Kairi. _Look._"

and sora frantically gestures to a riku who looks much more like the object of distress for a princess then an actual princess.

"It's _fine_ sora. We made him promise, remember?"

(she lets out a very exasperated sigh, eyes rolling although she doesn't look in the direction of sora's frantic gesticulations of which the sight may have made her change her mind.)

"Yeah. I know. But I don't think you told him I was going to say that stuff, right? All that flowery stuff. Kairi. You _can't_ do that."

(sora is looking particularly distressed now, running his fingers through his hair although that doesn't work as well as it should and they get stuck and he has to tug out several strands of brown hair before his spikes decide to stop eating his hand.)

"Sora jus—"

they both jump and kairi stops with a loudly whispered hissing noise because the "lovely Princess Riku" had just thrown the tiara between the both of them. He had very _violently _thrown it, actually.

the red-haired girl and the brown-haired boy share a mutual glance, come to an understanding, and took off running without a word.

although sora can't help it (again) because this was never going to happen again, yelling over his shoulder, "But Princess Riku! We were only try to h—AAHH-!"

and sora proceeds to find himself with his face shoved into the sand and kairi (the _**traitor**_) just keeps running, giggling all the while and riku'll just kill her late as he shoves sora's head back into the sand, ignoring the desperate plea of, "RRRII-KKKU—mphhh"

Princess _freaking_ Riku? like _hell_.


End file.
